


[授权翻译]five times Derek and Stiles weren't actually boyfriends (and one time they were)

by Iris_Grace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Grace/pseuds/Iris_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek和Stiles本质上来说已经可以划归已婚夫夫行列。只不过他们还没有真正意义上的“在约会”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]five times Derek and Stiles weren't actually boyfriends (and one time they were)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [five times Derek and Stiles weren't actually boyfriends (and one time they were)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817011) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



**(1)**

“我需要买窗帘，”一个周六下午，Stiles一开大门Derek即刻就开口说道，“为了我的loft*。”  
（*公寓的一种，一般是阁楼/顶层，层高比一般公寓高很多，所以我觉得直接翻译成公寓不准确。）

“……好吧。”Stiles有些紧张地摇晃着他的双脚，“然后，你在这里是因为，啥。你准备偷走我家的？”

“什么， _不_ ，我只是……”Derek尬尴地拉了拉他夹克的袖口，而Stiles发现自己奇异地被迷住了——被Derek的手指从他那过长的衣袖里露出来的样子迷住了，“我想要听听另一个人的意见。”

Stiles张口结舌地凝视着他，“这是 _窗帘_ ，不是肺组织活体检查。就随便买一些简单条纹的。就好像你过于沉重的灵魂那样的。”

Derek给了他一个完全没有被打动的表情。“你们会在这地方花上很多时间，”他说道，听起来已经在后悔了，“我希望它能舒适一点。”

“ _舒适？_ 上次我们都在那儿的时候，除了汤力水*和黑咖啡之外你那儿没有任何喝的。而且你的沙发上全是血。”  
（*tonic water，一种加入了具有一定滋补成份和疗效物质的饮料。）

“这是一项进行中的工作，”Derek局促不安地说道，“你究竟要不要一起去Macy’s*？”  
（*梅西百货？总之就是国外一个连锁百货商店。）

“要， _当然_ ，我去拿我的大衣。”

尽管他从来没有认真思考过Derek在百货商店里会是怎样的，但事实上Stiles一点都不意外——Derek是那种精挑细选到让人厌烦的购物者，他们会冥思苦想并三番两次质疑自己的决定，最后，在变了15次主意之后，兜回原地奔向他们最早的选择，让整个过程变得毫无意义。

“绝对是海军蓝棉缎了，”Derek决然地说（ _终于_ ），“用钢制的窗帘杆，对吧？”

可怕的是，听见Derek说“钢制的窗帘杆”让Stiles全身都热了起来。“用黄铜的会更好看，”他说道——已经不是第一次了。他拖着脚步后退了几步，小心地把他的连帽衫挡在自己身前，因为Derek正用手指慢慢地摩挲着布料褶皱的边沿，而Stiles非常确定因为窗户相关物品而产生性兴奋是社会所不能接受的。“而且黄铜和我们看中的那盏落地灯会很搭，就是有蓝色条纹阴影的那个？”

Derek发出了很小的声音，示意他在思考中，“你是对的。”他说着从架子上拿走了两根黄铜的窗帘杆。

事实上，这可能是第一次，Derek没跟他争吵就采纳了他的建议。不过这他妈是 _窗帘_ ，所以Stiles拒绝反复回味这件事。 _拒绝。_

“那，再带我去看看你觉得放在我卧室里会很好看的那张小地毯？”Derek期待地看着他询问道，他的手臂里抱着海军蓝的棉缎，但就算他是越过这个去看Stiles，也没有丝毫帮助。Stiles就像是微波炉里的黄油一样，即刻便融化了。

 

**(2)**

“我真不敢相信没人想要来参加这个。”Stiles说着砸了一下Camaro的仪表盘表示强调。

Derek猛拍了下他的手，“把你的脏爪子拿开，我刚刚把这整个内饰仔细修整过。”

“如果你不答应给我买爆米花的话，我就会把它 _舔一遍_ 。”Stiles威胁道，弯腰朝皮革靠近了一点，“我会这么做的。当我饿的时候我会 _发疯_ ，而你整个下午都在逼我读那些无聊的关于alpha咬伤的笔记而不是让我吃东西。”

“我告诉过你我会喂你的，冷静。”Derek斜了他一眼，很快又把视线转回了路上，“你不是一定要来的。我是说，其他人都说了不。”

事实上，他听起来有点不开心。Stiles试着不要因此而微笑。“哥们，别放在心上，他们不是针对你，他们今天晚上都有 _约会_ 。不管你给他们什么都不可能和滚床单的可能性相提并论。希区柯克电影的两集连映也不能，显而易见的。”

“ _青少年。_ ”Derek嘲笑道——友善的那种嘲笑，就像他并没有把Stiles包括在这个范围之内，“这个镇子里的孩子都发生了什么啊？如果那些汽车电影院*不放票房大片的话它们都会破产的，然后这就会有另一个毫无灵魂的大型综合商店。”  
（*原文是drive-in，应该就是那种不用下车就可以买东西/看电影的商店的总称，从前后文看这里是电影院）

“哦我的天啊，你真是个 _嬉皮士_ ，”Stiles非常愉快地说道，“告诉我：你有多少唱片是黑胶的？”

“一个人要穿多少嘲讽愚蠢的T恤才能让他自己停止讽刺别人？”Derek回击道，指了指Stiles外套下面的T恤——上面印着“小胡子之旅5块一次（MUSTACHE RIDES 5¢）”。

“对啊，有那么一次，这件T恤让我被勒令早点回家了。”Stiles深情地说，“尽管我没有小胡子。”

“太可惜了，”Derek说道，嘴角抽了抽，“你看起来会格外突出的。”

Stiles一直等到他们在红灯前停下来才弹了下Derek的耳朵，因为他很注重道路交通安全。

到了汽车电影院，Derek给他买了绝对是 _巨大_ 的一桶黄油爆米花，但是他禁止Stiles在他最喜欢的场景里嚼它们——这并不是什么难以办到的事儿，因为这意味着Stiles能够听到Derek发出的小声叹息，就在 _《西北偏北》_ *结尾，Cary Grant亲吻Eva Marie Saint的时候。  
（*North by Northwest，希区柯克代表作之一）

“你知道那个火车进入隧道的场景代表什么，对吧？”Stiles嘴里含着爆米花说道，他的腿晃过变速器去用脚推Derek的胯，“你 _知道_ 吗？很有暗示性。仅限成年狼人。”

“如果你永远嘴里嚼着东西说话的话，不会有任何隧道会让你的火车穿过去的。”Derek不认同地说道。Stiles差点被一粒不安分的爆米花核呛死。

Derek拍了拍他的脚踝。

 

**(3)**

“这次我们不能再靠虚张声势解决了。”Boyd紧张地说道，“巨魔会立刻看穿的；我们之前用过太多次了。”

“ _完全正确_ ，”Stiles说着抓起一个外卖盒，挖了一勺到他自己的盘子上，看都没看是什么，“我们试了而且 _成功了_ 。去年跟Alpha Pack对上的时候这就不应该起作用，或者是八月那个时候的那群仙女，或者是三个月前想要把Scott和Erica抓去做Beta角斗士奴隶的那个巫师。 _然而_ ，”他往嘴里塞了一勺大蒜味的馕，接着张开双手作辅助说明，“每一次。要我说就做我们最擅长的。”

“而你所谓‘擅长的’就是指‘胡闹的’，对吧？”Scott咧开嘴笑了。他和Allison正靠在Derek家沙发的尾端，分享着一盒鹰嘴豆。Boyd、Erica和Isaac占据了整个沙发，而Derek则和Stiles一起坐在地板上，因为他——意料之外地掌握着对待女士的礼仪——把仅剩的最后一张椅子让给了Lydia（Stiles或许因此笑得有些蠢，但是他很确定没有人看到）。

“对于那个巫师没有想过让我参与他的狼人血腥运动，我仍旧有点恼火。”Boyd开口道，“我的体型差不多是Scott的两倍。”

“嘿！”Scott抗议道，把米饭和苏梅酱喷得到处都是。Derek躲了一下，朝着厨房的方向动了动，似乎是想要去拿清洁工具。

“那对你来说一定很艰难，甜心。”Erica干巴巴地说道，从Boyd手里偷走了他的根枝汽水，“没人想要 _逼你去赤手空拳杀掉你的朋友_ ，之类的。”

“随便啦，但是如果被问一问的话会很窝心啊。”Boyd嘟囔道。

“呃啊！”Stiles发出一声短促的尖叫——因为他刚刚往嘴里塞了一勺绿色的不知道什么东西，“这究竟是什么？”

“Saag paneer*，”Derek说着冲他露出一个假笑，“我知道你会讨厌它的。你讨厌一切有菠菜的食物。”  
（*找不到中文翻译，总之是一道菜，好像是很多东西炖一块儿的，可以参见这里：http://www.101cookbooks.com/archives/saag-paneer-recipe.html）  
“好吧那你为什么让我从盒子里挖掉了一半，混球？”

“当你尝试新东西之后发现不喜欢它们之后你会露出一种表情，我喜欢那个表情。”Derek说着倾过身用自己的叉子戳了一点Stiles盘子里的东西，“你看起来总像是被背叛了，很私人的那种。”

“那确实超好笑。”Scott同意道，以及 _噢不_ 。Derek和Scott现在可以相处了，这很好，但如果他们合起伙来揶揄Stiles那绝对不值得。

“比起菠菜，我更加不喜欢你们两个。”Stiles声明道，从Derek的盘子里拿走一个咖喱饺，恶狠狠地咬了一口。这东西太好吃了，让他暴躁的心情平静了下来。“Mmmm， _哦天啊_ ，我爱死那些土豆做的了。”

“我知道。”Derek说着放了另一个在Stiles的盘子里。

“嗷~”Lydia说道，Stiles送了她一个怒视，她挑起了眉毛，优雅地咬了一口鸡。

**(4)**

Stiles即将在马里奥赛车*里击败Scott的时候，门铃响了。他让他爸爸去开门，毫不关心，直到Derek冲进他的起居室说，“你有什么要为你自己辩护的吗？”  
（*Mario Kart）

“呃……”Stiles丢掉了他的控制杆。他求助地看向他的爸爸，但他只是耸了耸肩，坐回桌边，手里拿着周日的报纸，“早上好？”

“我告诉过你我周六一整天都会不在，我要去旧金山处理一点事情。”Derek缓慢地说道，似乎在等着Stiles回过神，“我 _两个星期之前_ 就告诉你了。”

Stiles的心往下沉了沉，“哦我的天，我忘了Brumhilda。”

“你忘了Brumhilda。”Derek怒气冲冲地同意了。

“好吧， _啥_ 。”Scott把他自己的控制杆扔到咖啡桌上，“Brumhilda究竟他妈的是何方神圣？”

“注意用词。”Stiles的爸爸从厨房那边喊道，“但，说真的，对啊。谁是Brumhilda？”

“ _喵~_ ”Brumhilda叫道，她从Derek的双腿后面冲了出来，跳上了Stiles的膝盖。

“嘿，Broom-Broom，”Stiles叹了口气，把自己的手指埋进她颈后白色蓬松的皮毛里，“抱歉，宝贝姑娘。”

“Broom-Broom。”Scott弱弱地重复。

“Stiles，我非常肯定我告诉过你，不允许有宠物。”他的爸爸说着走到沙发背后看着Brumhilda，“特别是这样一只。她看起来就是会掉毛的那种。”

“哦，她的确是的。”Derek俯下身挠着Brumhilda的下巴。她的脑袋撞进他的手掌里，发出响亮而愉快地呜呜声。

“她是Derek的。”Stiles解释道。他试着别让自己心跳加速，因为Derek徘徊在他身边，抚摸着那只小猫， _有点自制力_ 。“某个混蛋把她放在盒子里留在了Deaton的诊所门口，Derek和她 _建立了某种连接_ ，那简直让人惊异。一见钟情。他们基本上可以说是在慢镜头里穿过草地奔向对方的。”

“Stiles第一眼看见她的时候，他尖叫了。”Derek温和地说。

“那是打喷嚏的声音。”Stiles说道，试着让自己看起来保有尊严，而Brumhilda开始用她的小爪子揉他的肚子。（那绝对不是一个喷嚏，但是Stiles愿意接受挑战——他打赌任何人在面对Derek把一只毛茸茸的猫抱在胸口的时候都会有相似的反应的。）

“不过，我们能谈谈那个名字吗。”Scott试着开口。

“不。”Derek说着把她抱到他的下巴下面，“她在 _整个沙发_ 上都留下了抓痕，Stiles。下次你说你会在我不在的时候照顾他，你不妨 _真真正正地去照顾她_ 。”

“别再指责我了，我说了我很抱歉！”

“事实上，我不觉得你很抱歉。”Derek从Brumhilda的头上怒视着他。而Stiles已经开始在脑内计算他能不能负担起给她买一个专门供她爬的小树了——那种超棒的，表面是毛毯的——来弥补他的过失了。

“好吧，就。好吧。”Scott举起了他的两只手，看起来疲惫不堪，“你们两个差不多共同拥有一只猫，我是怎么不知道这事儿的？”

“我得走了，”Derek完全无视了Scott，“很抱歉打扰你，警长。”

“一如既往，很高兴见到你，Derek。”Stiles的爸爸说着举起咖啡杯向他致意，“我代我的儿子向你道歉。”

“你糟透了。”Stiles告诉他，捡起了他的控制杆，开始新游戏，“Derek，我们明天早上的跑步仍旧进行吗？”

“是的，行。”Derek不情愿地说道。他把Brumhilda翻了过来，让她背朝下，把她固定在自己的臂弯里，这样他就可以用温柔的手指抚摸她的肚子。她几乎是心醉神迷地随之摇晃着。“六英里，而且这次我不会为了你慢下来。我会让你跑到 _虚脱_ 的。”

“如果我死了，你就找不到人照顾你的猫了。”Stiles指出道。

“话说回来， _Brumhilda_ ？”Scott说道。

 

**(5)**

Stiles冲进医院的急诊入口，一看到Mrs. McCall就径直奔向她，“哦天啊，他在哪儿，搞什么啊？！”

“搞什么啊是很正确的形容，”她冷静地说，压低了她自己的音量，“我从他身上拔出来的箭头有些奇怪。他愈合的速度比他平时的速度要慢。”

“我能见他吗？你给其他人打电话了吗？”Stiles拿出他的手机，试着编辑一条听起来不那么歇斯底里的群发短信，“有多严重？他有意识吗？”

“目前为止，我只通知了你，”Melissa边说边从他手里温柔地拿走了他的手机（很明智的举动，因为他的群发短信目前写着“Derek大概快死了！！！*”而这不会对任何人有任何帮助）。“而且，说到这个——你从什么时候起变成了Derek的紧急联络人？”  
（原文是DEREK PROBABLY DYIGN!!!——对，Stiles慌得连单词都拼错了。）

“哦，那个。”Stiles紧张地把重心换到了另一只脚上，感觉到他的脸正在慢慢变红，“我不太确定。几个月之前，或许是六个月？我自告奋勇的。自从Laura……之后，他没有任何人了。对吧。”

“好吧，那……”Melissa把一只手放在他的颈后安慰他，Stiles朝她靠近了一点，感觉晕眩并且半漂浮着，“他会 _好的_ ，Stiles。他现在稳定了，神智清晰。感觉很疼，大概吧，不过他处理得很好。”

“是的好吧，那可是Derek。处理疼痛是他的主要技能。”这甚至都不是一个玩笑——这才是最糟糕的地方。Stiles深吸了一口气。“行，我们来做这个吧。你能帮我联系Deaton吗？我现在不应该接触电话，而且我需要在整个礼品店里找出最俗气的那个泰迪熊。”

“给他挑那个紫色的，胸口的小T恤上写着 _熊快康复_ *，”Melissa一边拨着Deaton的电话一边建议道，“那个简直丑死了。”  
（*原文是Get Well Bear-y Soon，Bear-y和Very谐音）

“你是最酷的。”Stiles说完，跑去自助餐厅给Derek拿了一块布朗尼。当他在流血的时候他总是想要吃巧克力。

 

**(+1)**

“你准备什么时候告诉我你被 _耶鲁_ 录取了。”Derek在Stiles出现在loft里的时候问道——Stiles过来是准备跟Derek一起跑步的，“这是一件大事，Stiles。”

“你也早上好。”Stiles恼怒地回应道，弯腰去和Brumhilda打招呼，而她绕着他的腿，“而且这不是什么大事，事实上，因为我不打算去。另外你到底是怎么知道这件事的？”

“你爸爸正在告诉 _所有人_ ，我想。我昨天在商店里碰到他，他告诉我的。然后他告诉了那个正在给麦片补货的孩子。”

“呃，爸爸。”Stiles喃喃自语，感觉到了同等的愉快和丢人，“我特意告诉他别把这事情搞成大事的。我会去伯克利，我告诉过你这个。”

“ _为什么？_ ”突然之间，Derek逼近了很多，眼神尖锐，下巴紧绷，而Stiles因为惊吓一直后退，直到他撞到了墙壁，“你怎么能拒绝 _耶鲁_ ？你想要学法律，你不可能找到比这更好——”

“闭嘴！”Stiles爆发了，“我不会 _离开_ 你整整四年，哥们儿，你他妈疯了吗？伯克利是所很棒的学校。如果你说任何一个关于我的‘浪费潜力’之类的词，我会用膝盖攻击你下身的某个地方*，我对天发誓。”  
（*原文是knee you in the balls，大家体会一下……）

“离开我？”Derek的表情软化了，放开了，他的眼睛徘徊在Stiles的脸上，好像他是一个亟待解决的谜题，“离开 _我_ ？”

“或是，我不知道，你们所有人，”Stiles纠正道，完全慌了，“还有爸爸，显然的。我们的猫。操。 _你的_ 猫，我是说。”

“我们的猫。”Derek坚定地纠正他。他靠近了一点，把他们的前额贴在了一起，Stiles紧紧闭上了眼睛。

“就……”他盲目地伸出手，捏了捏Derek的上臂，然后抓紧了，“我们之间没事，对吧？你不会为了这事儿变成个混蛋吧？”

“Stiles，看着我。”

“什么， _不。_ 没门。”Stiles的手指抓紧了Derek的衣袖——这令人难以理解，因为他的的确确需要让Derek走开，留他一个人面对他自己的丢脸行为，“我会在接下来的一个多星期里避免和你有眼神接触，然后我们会继续从来没有谈论过这个。”

Derek重重地叹了口气。Stiles感觉到他的呼吸拂过他的嘴唇，禁不住颤了一下。“你是我的 _紧急联络人_ ，”Derek说道，他把自己温暖的手放到了Stiles的颈侧，“我们共同拥有一只猫，而我的储藏室里有四包十二袋装的冰茶——你最喜欢的那种。 _请问_ 我们现在可以开始上床了吗？这样这段关系才终于能说得通了。”

“哦。”他睁开他的眼睛。Derek的脸很近，也显得很沮丧。Stiles感觉到的汹涌而至的欢愉，太过强大以至于他觉得自己都不能呼吸了，“对，是的。让我们。把你的衣服脱掉。”

“什么，我不——我并不是说一定得是 _现在_ 。”Derek说道。天啊，他的耳朵在发红。“好吧，那么，吻我。”Stiles大方地提议，但是他并没有等，直接就拉着Derek翻了个身，让Derek抵在墙上，然后他就直接 _上了_ 。

Derek贴着他的嘴唇发出了一声深沉而破碎的声音，好像他正在土崩瓦解。Stiles紧紧抱着他，在Derek的手臂圈住他的脖子让Stiles接受他的重量的时候，Stiles赞同地哼了一声。

“我很抱歉。”Stiles在他们分开的时候喘息着吐出一句，沿着Derek的下巴送上一串温柔的吻，“我真的很抱歉，我之前不知道，我真是糟透了。”

“好吧，有 _一种_ 方法可以补偿我。”Derek挂着一个得意的傻笑。

Stiles呻吟了一声，“你真是太幸运了，你长得超好看。照这样的勾搭方式，你简直完全没有戏唱。”

“我不需要有戏可唱。”Derek说着，一只手滑到了Stiles胸前，“不管怎样你都会给我口活儿的，不是吗*？”  
（*原句是You’re going to suck me anyway, aren’t you?）

“我生命里剩下的每一天。”Stiles承诺道，拉着Derek朝床的方向后退，“但不是在Brumhilda面前。”


End file.
